New York
by SophieHannah
Summary: Based on episode New York, with a little bit of Klaine, Finchel and Samcedes!
1. Chapter 1

**New York**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: So, I originally posted this here, but took it down to lack of interest. I've developed some ideas and changed it, but to those who haven't read this before I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine *cries***

* * *

><p>It was the day before the new directions were going to leave Ohio for New York. "Mercedes, I can't find my new Alexander McQueen top, the one that came Friday," Kurt dragged out the sentence, so Mercedes would pay attention; she was on her phone, again. "Who're texting now?" She placed her phone down and stood up, so she could look through a pile of clothes with a faint smile on her face. She blatantly ignored Kurt's previous question. "Kurt don't worry we can always go shopping in New York, but didn't Mr. Schue ask us all to have everything packed by today, so there wouldn't be a rush tomorrow?"<p>

"Yes he did, so help me find it!" She just replied with a curt nod, when her phone went off again, "who is it now 'Cedes? I'll find out eventually…" Kurt knew something was going on with his best friend, he assumed Anthony; the guy he set her up with a while back, as they'd been on a few dates together and enjoyed each other's company. He didn't get a word out of her, so they continued to search for this missing top. They spent a couple of hours searching through his closet and washing basket, but they couldn't find it, so they gave up. "Mercedes would you like to join us for dinner?" Carole asked "I'm starting to cook it now."

"I'm sorry Carole, but I can't, I promised my folks that I'd be home by six in time for a last meal before I leave." Mercedes didn't like to lie to her friends, but she didn't want their judgment upon her new relationship. "Okay sweet heart I'll see you tomorrow." Then Mercedes left the Hudson-Hummel house.

"Carole would you like any help making dinner?" Kurt's sentence died off by a ringing of teenage dream. Blaine was ringing him; his boyfriend. That felt so good to say Kurt thought. "Hello Blaine. What do I owe this pleasure; I thought I was meeting you for coffee tomorrow morning before I leave." Carole knew she didn't need any help after she heard who had just called her step-son.

"Hey Kurt, yes we're still meeting tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know that you left your new Alexander McQueen top at mine and I know that you'll want it for New York, do you want me to bring it round?"

"Sure, just give me a second…" Blaine didn't have a chance to say "okay" before Kurt yelled to his step-mom.

"Carole. Can Blaine come round for dinner?" Kurt yelled.

"Sure honey; it'll be ready be seven," he looked at the clock it was quarter to six now.

"Sorry about that Blaine, do you want to come round for dinner?"

"Yes, I'll see you soon."

Forty five minutes later Blaine was at the door. "Hi," Kurt gave him a slow kiss and an embrace. "What was that for?" Blaine asked. "I missed you and I'm not going to see you for a week after I meet you for coffee tomorrow."

Burt came through the door just as Blaine sat down in front of the television with Kurt after leaving Kurt's top over the back of the sofa. "Carole I'm home. Hello Kurt. Hello Blaine. Where's Finn?" There was a murmur of hellos exchanged.

"At Puck's house he's staying round there tonight, but he has everything packed and ready for tomorrow. He's meeting us at McKinley before we set off for New York," Carole replied; she was accompanying New Directions to New York, but Burt was staying in Ohio, as there was too much work to say no to. Burt was unsure what he was going to do with himself when the house was empty for a week once they had left, but Carole had bought the groceries in and left a list of recipes, as she knew Burt would waste away otherwise.

"Dinner's served," Carole called. They all sat up the table eating their vegetable lasagna (Kurt wrote Burt a list of healthy meals after his heart attack he could have) "Mmm this is delicious Carole,"

"Thank you Blaine, what're you planning on doing with yourself when Kurt's gone?"

"Ermm probably just school work, Warbler practice, as we're planning another impromptu performance," Blaine replied flashing one of his gorgeous smiles. "But, Jeff and Nick are taking the leads this time," Blaine told Kurt.

"Why's that, sweetie?"

"I just fancied a changed, and someone else could have the limelight," Blaine told him, knowing full well that Kurt wasn't convinced and thought he was up to something, which he was…

The rest of dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence with idle chit chat here and there, and then Blaine stood up, as he needed to head back to Westerville now. "Thank you Carole, the food was delicious, but I need to go now" Blaine told Carole, "Kurt I'll see you tomorrow at seven at Lima Bean, bye Burt. See you tomorrow Carole."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up at about half five the following morning, excited about what the day lay ahead. Coffee with Blaine, first time on a plane and New York! He had lay his clothes out the previous day, because he knew what he was going to wear: his tight fitted denim trousers; his new Alexander McQueen top his boyfriend had brought round the previous day; a silk glossy red scarf; his new brogues; and to accessorize his new Gucci satchel to keep his essentials in for the plane journey.<p>

One he had finished his morning facial routine and showered, he put his freshly laid clothes on, then headed downstairs where he met Carole, his dad and to his surprise Finn. "Morning Finn, I thought you were staying at Puck's last night, and then meeting us at the school," Kurt asked confused "is everything okay?" Carole glared at Finn.

"Please don't tell him mom, I've already had a fantastic conversation with you and Burt about what happened," Finn's voice oozed with sarcasm. "Just please don't tell him. No!" Finn shouted. Carole stood there shocked at her son's aggression towards her. "I won't tell him, but you don't need to take that tone with me, do you?" Finn stood expecting to answer, when Kurt piped up, "it was a rhetorical question Finn," Finn just appeared dumb-struck.

"Hey dad, I'm going to get my coffee and breakfast from Lima Bean to meet Blaine now. Is there anything you need?"

"No son, Carole bought in all the groceries yesterday, so I'm set for the week." Burt declared.

"Okay, see you later guys," Kurt then shut the front door to head to his baby (his car) to begin the fifteen minute drive to Lima Bean. The clock said five to seven, oh damn I'm going to be late. Luckily the traffic was okay, actually there wasn't hardly any traffic, so Kurt reached Lima Bean only five minutes late.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked over to his and Blaine's usual table and saw Blaine sitting there with his phone out. Kurt assumed this was probably because he was wondering where Kurt had got to; after all Kurt never thought to text him that he may be late.<p>

"Blaine, I'm so sorry I'm late. I left the house late and Finn was there when he was meant to be at Puck's till this afternoon when we meet him at McKinley for the drive to the airport." Kurt rambled where he was interrupted with a kiss that eased his worry, and then finished his sentence, "I missed you," with a quick peck on the cheek. "Kurt, okay I understand. Just stop rambling, I missed you too baby, but I saw you last night, silly." Blaine knew Kurt liked being called baby; he loved the endearment of it. "So, do you know why Finn was back?"

"Ermm no actually, Finn began to shout at Carole, which confused me, but he's probably had an argument with Puck."

"Okay," Blaine then passed over Kurt's usual coffee, and assumed it tasted good with the look on Kurt's face then frowned. "What's the matter Kurt? Is the coffee cold? You're getting to go to New York today; you have something to be excited about."

"I'm not going to see you for a week, how am I going to cope?"

"Don't worry you'll see me when you get back," flashing one of his famous smiles that made Kurt squirm inside, "but remember don't forget to buy me a present," he added with a cheeky grin.

"I'll see you soon okay, I need to go, as unlike some people, and I have to continue my school work" then Blaine headed out with a quick kiss, as it took him thirty minutes to travel back to Dalton Academy (it was only a study week, so he didn't actually have to be at school) and it was already eight, "bye."

Kurt's drive back took longer than expected getting back to his house, as it took fifteen minutes longer than usual.

* * *

><p>When he walked into the house there was an odd silence, Finn still sat at the table, like just before he left, but Burt had obviously gone to work at the garage and Carole was in the kitchen cooking Burt's favorite for tonight, as Burt would be eating alone tonight with the others in New York. "Hello Finn, are you okay? You seemed a bit out of character this morning." Finn just sat in his stool staring at Kurt "Ermm yeah sure. Perfectly fine Kurt," Finn stumbled over his words.<p>

"Okay, how's Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Great," Finn replied just a little too quickly. Then Kurt though about the situation and it clicked.

"Has something gone on with Rachel?"

"No Kurt, stop jumping to conclusions." He shouted at Kurt. Finn seemed to have had the last word on that conversation, as a blushing Finn ran up the wooden staircase to his room to play COD. "Okay no need to shout at me Finn," he mumbled. Carole had obviously heard the conversation, "Kurt, just leave him. He's a bit confused at the moment." Kurt shrugged. "Anyway how's Blaine?"

"Great, I'm just going to my room to double check everything."

"Okay, don't be too long, we need to be at McKinley by one and we can't be late."

Kurt's phone blared out another chorus of teenage dream, as he answered the phone. "Hi."

"Hi Kurt, I just wanted to let you know, when you come back from New York my parents want you over for dinner, it that okay?"

"Sure Blaine, I'd love too, but couldn't that have waited until I come back…" Kurt waited for a reply.

"Oh and I miss you." Kurt knew he was flashing one of his gorgeous smiles.

He chuckled, "I miss you too, but you saw me an hour ago."

"Yes, but we won't see each other for a week," Blaine chimed Kurt's words from earlier on.

"What about Skype? I also heard about this new technology called phones which can face time." Kurt replied.

"Okay Mr. Sarcastic, who was really upset about that though this morning. I'll say goodbye now, because I know you'll be double checking everything, but I know you won't forget you're Alexander McQueen, as you were wearing it this morning. You looked hot in it." Both boys blushed down the phone.

"Well thank you, I'll face time you when I have wifi in New York. Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

**New York**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: So, you can literally thank Iqbal thebal for this chapter, as he tweeted me about 20 minutes ago and I think that I've only just calmed down. This chapter is old material, so once I start writing new things you won't get an update as often, but I'll let you know when that'll happen.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, still... But, I has a tweet from Iqbal Thebal which I own- sort of.**

* * *

><p>"Finn, Finn, FINN! Hurry up, or we're going to be late," Carole yelled from the bottom of the stairs, whilst Kurt shock his head in despair. It was half nine, they had half an hour till they had to leave for McKinley, but it was better to be early rather than late, right? "Carole we need to go," Kurt was begging, as he had wanted to visit New York since he could remember and he was certain that any individual, let alone Finn stop him. "Okay Kurt, I'll meet you in the car," Carole reassured, as her voice started to die upstairs to Finn's room.<p>

"…but, no, I have to go. Talk to you later, yes I know. Look I need to go now. Okay…bye." "Mum I'm coming." Finn huffed; he knew that a certain someone was going to kill him if they were late getting to McKinley to travel to the airport for New York. "Sweetie, what was that about?"

"Nothing mom, let's go!" Finn rushed down the stairs to the car, and not another word was said.

They all settled into the car, with the luggage in the back. Burt went along for the drive to McKinley, "so boys, do you have anything planned for New York? What about you Finn?"

"Ermm no Burt, well maybe…" Kurt wondered what Finn was up to, as the last time he was so secretive it turned out that he had cheated with Quinn, because of him getting mono. But, it couldn't have been about Quinn, Rachel maybe, but not Quinn. His head was hurting at the confusion of it all, his father then asked him if he had any plans to go and visit anywhere in New York. He knew he would regret this, as soon as he asked… Kurt named shop after shop, designer after designer, but was relieved at the site of the school when they reached it.

Mr. Schue was waiting outside the yellow school bus, ordered especially for Artie. "Hello guys. Thanks for helping me chaperoning these guys. I need to visit a few people in New York, so certain people…" As he said these words his eyes mysteriously wondered over to Lauren and Puck, "need to have an eye kept on them." Puck heard this through the window and saw where Mr. Schue's eyes were, "Mr. Schue we're the perfect little angels," Mr. Schue shrugged.

"Okay, dad, Carole's left you a list of recipes. You're only allowed certain foods, so stick to your diet. Remember take your tablets to," Kurt hadn't left his dad for this long since the heart attack, apart from when he attended Dalton, but that was only forty five minutes away, so he was a little nervous. "Kurt we've been through this okay? I'm going to stick to the diet, I will remember those horrible horse tranquilizers, I've been taking them often enough. Okay, I'm going to be fine. Just make sure you have a good time, you too Finn." He pulled them both into a tight hug, then turned to Carole with a tear in his eye, "I'm going to miss you, I love you," Burt kissed Carole and pulled her into a quick embrace. Kurt saw this and dreamt of the day that will be Blaine and him…

Kurt pulled his luggage out of the car, and then loaded it onto the bus, as did Finn and Carole. "Okay, are you ready everyone?"

"Mr. Schue, can we go already I want to be in New York already. I want the buzz of the city; I want to go to central park…"

"Okay Kurt we get the idea," everybody laughed. Kurt just blushed at least Rachel understood his passion; Mercedes knew this was how the journey was going to be.

"Let's go then."

As, they left the school, Kurt watched his dad disappear into a little spot waving, he was going to miss him and Burt knew that and they had agreed to phone each other whenever possible, no matter what time of the day.

Kurt brought along his collection of vogue magazines for the journey, so for the journey to the airport wouldn't get dull, and everybody could hear Mercedes and Kurt picking out outfits, clothes and accessories they liked. Kurt decided to put on his iPod, so he could listen to his wicked soundtrack, and let Mercedes just look at the magazines, he watched everyone around him: Mr. Schue was in deep conversation with Carole, about what he did not know… Brittany and Artie seemed happy just lying in each other's arms.

An hour had passed since he had been reading his magazines, and was ungratefully shaken awake. He knew that would mess up his skin care routine, bad pattern, and crease his clothes… For the love of Alexander McQueen he thought, but saw that Mercedes had a big smile on her face, "Kurt, baby we're at the airport," Kurt moaned ungratefully, but relieved it was only a couple of hours on the plane. "Mercedes, I haven't been on a plane before," Kurt started to breathe uncontrollably quickly. Carole saw this and soothed Kurt, "come on Kurt we're boarding now, look you're going to New York. Calm down. Breathe slowly." This seemed to help.

Once boarded Kurt seemed fine, but Carole decided she wanted to sit next to him to keep him calm. Mercedes agreed, as she knew she cared for Kurt like she did Finn. Mercedes was just about to sit next to Rachel, but the seat was occupied by a Mr. Finn Hudson, this raised an eyebrow. "Girl, we need catch up. A.S.A.P. Okay?"

"Sure." She replied, Mercedes then sat by herself reluctantly.

"Carole?"

"Yes Kurt,"

"Will dad be alright by himself?"

"Yes, we've been over this procedure. Stop getting so worked up, was the beginning of that fit not just because of boarding the plane, sweetie?"

"Yes, I can't wait to perform at Nationals, but I'm just scared, what if he falls ill again? What if he can't cope? What if he can't handle being in the house by himself? What if…" Kurt got cut off by Carole.

"Sweetie, stop with all the 'what if questions' he will be fine. Look once we land, you can ring him and he will," Carole emphasized the will… "Be fine." Kurt shrugged then decided it was best to drop the conversation.

"Kurt, are you happy?" Carole asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean 'Am I happy?' Do you mean happy at school? Am I happy at home? Happy with…" Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Blaine, do you mean?" She nodded. "Well yes. He's going to go to college in New York with me when we both graduate."

"Kurt, I just wanted to ask. Hmm I'm not sure how to put this…" Struggling to join the words together she finally asked, "Is he the one?"

"To be honest yes, why are you asking me this? Don't you like Blaine?" Kurt was becoming a bit hysterical again.

"Well your father feels a little bit left out since Blaine came into the picture."

"Oh." Kurt was slightly shocked; he loved his father and Blaine, why did he feel left out? Kurt's brain started swimming with questions again. "Look Kurt don't worry, your father and I just want to know that you're happy." Carole smiled.

An hour or so after that awkward conversation, Carole announced to Kurt, "look we're beginning to land," at that moment Mr. Schue came onto the speaker. Cough. Cough. "Members of New Directions meet me in half an hour at the airport reception. Thank you."

It only took forty minutes or so in the taxi provided to reach the hotel, and it was late, so when Mr. Schue had announced room arrangements and with the short argument of Kurt sleeping in the girl's room instead, keys were handed out. Kurt won his battle and was now sharing a room with Rachel and Mercedes, the two other divas. He was tired, so headed up to the hotel room and just fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Mercedes woke up the following morning, which left Kurt hesitating to get up when a very joyful fully dressed Rachel Berry jumped on his bed, "Rachel another hour please!" It wasn't a question, so Rachel just left for breakfast, as Mercedes had left to get coffee ten minutes prior. This left Rachel baffled by Kurt's new lazy behavior; he was normally a morning person, although it may have just been jet lag.<p>

Kurt regretted not getting up that half an hour earlier; he had too much to do… After he had showered and put some clothes on, he went to go and get some coffee this would wake him for sure.

"Hello sleepy head," Kurt heard Carole say. New Direction laughed, everybody else was ready to leave to sign into the hotel hosting Nationals. 'Oops' was Kurt's initial thought. "Meet me on the school bus in half an hour," Mr. Schue turned his head to Kurt, "please by ready by then. Okay?"

"Okay Mr. Schue," Kurt replied with a rather rosy face. Then the laughter commenced again, Kurt shook his head. Rachel and Mercedes left for their room, whilst the rest of New Directions headed to theirs to pick up last minute items. Kurt stayed at the bar to finish his coffee, when a rather dashing man came over to him.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to order anything; food or a coffee?" This bus boy, he assumed, was flawless Kurt thought. His skin as pale as an angel, his lips red with glossy red hair and deep royal blue eyes. "No thank you, my show choir and I have to be off soon." He was about just heading back up to his room, with whom he was sharing with Rachel and Mercedes, when he started to head out of the bar he heard the bartender say "okay, well good luck! Maybe I'll see you later?" Was he flirting with me he thought, but he didn't have time to let his head dwell on it.

"KURT! Kurt, hurry up we need to get going to sign into the hotel, who are hosting National." He decided that Rachel had become a very close, trustworthy friend throughout the Karofsky situation, but she was still a control freak, but he decided a loving control freak at that. Yes he was running late, but he needed to pick out a perfect outfit, refine his hair for the fifth time this morning and finish his facial moisturizing routine after all he was in New York. New York of all places! "I'm coming Rachel, why didn't you just wake me up earlier?" Kurt yelled coming out of the bathroom, rolling his eyes at her moments before. The girls just shook their heads in utter despair. "I did!" Rachel then growled.

"You should've hit me then, you know I have to do my morning routine, and then I need my coffee and it takes about thirty minutes just pick out an outfit…" Kurt's voice continued listing these entire crazy things while Rachel zoned out. They headed to the bus leaving a distraught Kurt in the bathroom. Shaking their heads they both chimed, "Kurt," with a knowing thought he would be late on the bus.

New Directions all took their places on the horrific bright, yellow school bus (which had arrived late last night) one by one, so Mr. Schuester could take the register. Everybody was there except for one person. "Kurt, Kurt? Does anyone know where Kurt is?" With his heart pounding seconds later Kurt arrived on the bus… "If that's everyone we can go now." Mr. Schue responded quickly. Five minutes before they reached there he spoke: "so everyone you can go off for two hours after we've signed in, but then we need to meet back at the hotel. Okay?" There were murmurs of "yes's" and "okay's."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, if you have time review please. I'd love to improve my writing skills with your criticisms.<strong>


End file.
